


moirae.

by kinroses



Series: liebestraum [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, House of X/Powers of X, It's the bare bones of it honestly, Just the universe with comics lore, Mutant Moira MacTaggert, Pre-Cuba, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinroses/pseuds/kinroses
Summary: Where have I seen you before? In a dream. A thousand years ago.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert
Series: liebestraum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998895
Kudos: 6





	moirae.

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the bulk of the previous chapter and before the ending. again: a gift for tommy and nico, as they indulge me each and every time i decide to talk about these two. it's listed as x-men first class but please note that this is more comics inspired than anything.
> 
> twitter: project_dlva  
> discord: lesbo#5695

The **Moirai** (/ˈmɔɪraɪ, -riː/, also spelled **Moirae** or **Mœræ** ; Ancient Greek: Μοῖραι, "lots, destinies, apportioners"), often known in English as the **Fates** (Latin: _Fata_ ), were the incarnations of destiny.

—————- * ﹠

There are few things Moira doesn’t notice. Because of her past and her history with death _or rather her avoidance of it_ she tends to notice what others fail to. The smallest of details make themselves present in her mind’s eye. _There’s a diary up there_ , Kitty Pryde would tease, _and I hate to be the telepath going through it all._

The snow falls gently outside of apartment windows as she twirls her wedding ring ; a simple metal band with no embellishments. An oversized sweater covers bare body, ﹠. its owner emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam to take his place behind her.“Where have I seen you before?” He whispers. As his hand moves the metal upon the nightstand drawer bends and removes itself from the wood to fashion a bullet. It falls into her hand and she squeezes it as if she can melt it like he can. But it stays, just a tad cold, and it burns her hand in a way that pains _and_ excites.

“In a dream.” Moira hums. Her body curves into his. In a few hours he’ll be off playing nice with a mutant professor and she will be left alone. _**Again**_ Until tonight, when she parks her car a little ways from the school and he walks down the road for the five minutes it takes him to reassure himself that no one is following him. If she turns herself around she can run her hand against his chest and trace barely there scars she’s memorized in the month they’ve been doing this. She notices first his once pounding heart keeping a steady calm beat. She notices next the way in which she feels utterly **complete** , which is enough of a shock itself.

( She noticed her father never wanting to look at her and her mother never caring enough to stop him. Lovers come and go and she never felt as safe as she does now, in this momentary respite. )

So .. _yes_. She _notices_.

His amused huff centers her, removing her from her thoughts. As does his arm wrapping around her body as if she can get any closer. “A thousand years ago.” He likes teasing her because she can keep up with him. He plays her in chess and raises a brow in amusement when she checkmates him around the ten minute mark. Moira doesn’t very much discuss matters of the heart —- she doesn’t like to, but if she did perhaps she’d mention how, in all the times she’s seen them play, she’s never seen the professor beat him without cheating. “In a life I can’t remember.”

Moira clicks her tongue.

Erik laughs low in his throat and his thumbs rubs her hips.

“Yeah, well,” there’s a certain cold as she breaks from him, leading him to the kitchen so she can crack open the wine, “it wouldn’t be fun if we know how this’ll end.”

Human. Mutant.

Or. _Presumed_.

Moira’s failed to mention her mutant status for two reasons. **One** , because they won’t be looking at her the way they look at each other. Moira can chalk up her appearance in rooms she shouldn’t be in as yet another human mistake. _How stupid of me_ , she’ll say if caught, _I’m so sorry_. **Two** , because she knows something they don’t. A little secret so dirty it lies under the thickest of grime and filth. Should the secret get out it’ll change everything and ruin what final chance she has at fixing it. But that's for another time.

“Do we? Know?” Erik asks, and the tone in his voice grabs her attention. It’s barely there _hesitation_ masked beneath a playful tone. In other words, he’s putting the cards in her hand.

Moira thinks about it as she fills her glass. No, she’d like to say, but then she’d be saying no and that’d be opening the only can of worms she’s never closed. “If you leave any later they’ll put two and two together.”

Erik picks his coat off of the barstool. He lingers, trying to see if there’ll be any crack in her visage that’ll allow him to figure out her answer. 

Moira kisses him as he leaves, rolling the bullet between her fingers.


End file.
